


Paradox of Time

by kimgdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Murder, Science Fiction, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung
Summary: In the intersection of U Street with V Avenue, a small coffee shop that opens 24/7 exists. The owner, a 29 years old man from nowhere, for practical purposes he likes to tell everyone he comes from Thailand, although no one remembers where that is, Ten enjoys his days passing by, but that day, it was different for him.A story about time and how it works.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	Paradox of Time

**or·i·gin** /ˈôrəjən/

Mathematics

_ noun _

  1. the point or place where something begins, arises, or is derived.



  
  


In the intersection of U Street with V Avenue, a small coffee shop that opens 24/7 exists. The owner, a 29 years old man from nowhere, for practical purposes he likes to tell everyone he comes from Thailand, although no one remembers where that is.

Ten himself doesn't remember how he came to life, not like everyone remembers how they were born, however, while most people know who their parents are and how they grew up, for Ten, something like that was never taught to him.

But he doesn't complain, after all his existence is a mere concept. People lose their lives ignoring him, sometimes they don't understand how important he is. But of course being the Time is never an easy job. 

Ten do loves his small coffee shop, but that day was different from any other day, an alarm ringing and a file posing over the bar in the front of the shop, a glowy file with a tag on it that read IMPORTANT stamped in red ink. 

There weren't many details on what this mission was but of course as playful as Destiny was, it wasn't going to be an easy task to complete that night. 

  
  


_ December 19, 2067.  _

_ 23:09 pm _

_ Corner of Dream Street with Reality.  _

_ Kill the man wearing a red coat. Failing this mission will alter the coming future.  _

_ Destiny headquarters.  _

  
  
  


It was clear and easy, but he needed to know who this man was. After all if Ten was gonna stain his hands with blood, it was better to know who this person was in order to ask him, Mr Time, to kill him with no exception. 

For context, Ten enjoys his work, usually staying inside his store, watching his life being shared with humans that either hate him or love him, however he enjoyed most when he get to meet those unconscious customers of his, like that time he met a writer, Mark Lee was his name. 

Mark Lee never thought that his life was that important in order for him to meet Mr Time in person after he accidentally died but as Ten explained to him that his ideas were too dangerous for a society that barely had the knowledge to understand what day and night was, his writing could never be revealed, however he enjoyed reading them in those nights when his mind was full of complex ideas only a man la Mark Lee could understand. 

Being Mr Time was a tiring work, Ten loved being busy but sometimes, just some times he wished to be born as more than a mere idea, just like Mr John Suh, he was a man with an easy life, a photographer with such a beautiful work it made him sad to take his life from him. 

"But I have a question, If my photographs are that beautiful, why must I die?" Johnny asked him after his 4th cup of coffee. 

"You see. There are people that have changed this world of yours, that place you call earth. There are spaces in between that must not be revealed" Ten replied, with a little bit of sorrow in his voice. "You know where the world of ether exists. It is that one inside your pictures. It is beautiful but if we let you show that, then as always, humans will destroy it" 

Johnny understood, he crossed boundaries that aren't meant for humanity to cross. He parted ways, with a friend that only Ten would remember. 

  
  


Ten enjoyed reminiscing some of the visitors that crossed his door, but as with every job, he had some memories that froze his soul. 

Ten usually don't have that kind of works, the ones that required to stain his hands with blood, usually that was destiny's work, but sometimes, only sometimes, he was needed to correct the time flow. 

If he were to recall the most traumatic one, there was a memory that would never leave his mind, a job that made him take a visible human form, the memory of that one time he fell in love. 

"I will love you from day to night. Every passing second of my life will be devoted to you" he enjoys to recall those words of a letter covered in blood, the blood of the man he once loved. 

When Ten met Kim Dongyoung, an artist, full of dreams and love but somehow a love too strong that was going to put in danger the flow of time. 

The 6 years he spent next to him before he watched how his mind was dangerous, for him and everyone else, when Ten watched the possibilities of letting Kim Dongyoung live, it destroyed him. How can such a beautiful soul be the same mind that would create such horrible weapons for war? Ten didn't understand human nature and Doyoung was one of those paradox, the evil inside the good, peace and war, hate and love. 

Yes, he killed Doyoung, Did Ten regrets it? Yes, Would he do it a second time? Yes. 

  
  
  


Time is not meant to fall in love at least not in that life where he was meant to kill dreams or hopes, when an idea, a concept, destroyed even the more beautiful minds. 

Ten changed his clothes, black shoes, black suit, black shirt, everything but his coat black, Ten enjoyed color black, but he also enjoyed color red, a red long coat meant only for Mr Time. 

He made his way to the place he was meant to kill the next target, the one that was meant to dangerously change the flow of time. The night in that city was cold, something didn't felt right, the stars were passing slowly over his head. 

Suddenly he remembered a memory too deep in his brain it felt fake. It was a night, similar to that, too cold, a dog barking in the background and a man suddenly coming to shoot him from behind. 

He arrived to the place he was meant to kill his next target, the next person that was too common but too dangerous to him to live.

Ten stood in front of the big building with mirror like windows adorning it, his reflection on the windows somehow giving him a sense of Déjà Vu, brushing it off cuz it was too paradoxical for his liking. 

It was close the time, again a paradox that made him laugh and then cold, suddenly it was too cold, looking his reflection through the mirror like windows a red stain was growing over his stomach them he realised. 

There's a theory about the origin of all times, is called the String theory. It explains that every course of time is connected by one string with multiple knots, those knots drive to the same point again and again. When one knot is too weak to keep the flow of the time it destroys itself. 

Is hilarious, at least for Ten it was. He forgot the most basic rule of his existence, is been too long after all, who could have thought that Mr Ten last work was to restart the clock, who would've thought that Ten last work was to kill Mr Time. 

**end·ing** /ˈendiNG/

_ noun _

  1. the furthest part or point of something.



**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you have read any of my previous works I really love physics concepts and theories.
> 
> Strings Theory explains just that the origin and ending of time this is just a simple explanation of that.


End file.
